Math Wiki:Logo
Some users (including administrators) of this wikia would prefer to see a new site logo. This page is for proposing and discussing possible alternatives. If you have a suggestion, feel free to add a comment to the most relevant section below. If you have an actual image to propose (it can be a rough, first draft of an idea) you can (choose a new filename, not Wiki.png) and display it here for our consideration. Current logo http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/math/en/images/archive/b/bc/20090311113357%21Wiki.png Comments about current logo * My main problems with the current logo: *# It uses the abbreviation "Maths". This doesn't even match the name of the wikia in the URL (math.wikia.com). I have tried studiously to avoid using either abbreviation ("maths" or "math") in my contributions to this wiki because it would only encourage endless editing of pages to change from one form to the other. *# Does not scale well to the size of a "favicon". *: - dcljr 09:11, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Logos in other languages Here are links to the logos being used by our sister wikia (in chronological order by founding date): * es:Image:Wiki.png (Spanish — 3-dimensional "pile" of numbers 1 to 4, plus and minus signs, and decimal point) * de:Image:Wiki.png (German — Costa's minimal surface??) * fr:Image:Wiki.png (French — a big square root sign along with various other small figures) * ru:Image:Wiki.png (Russian — same as French) * ko:Image:Wiki.png (Korean — same as French) * it:Image:Wiki.png (Italian — none) * pt:Image:Wiki.png (Portuguese — circle, square, triangle, numbers 1 to 4) * fi:Image:Wiki.png (Finnish — none) * tr:Image:Wiki.png (Turkish — none) Logo proposals Keep in mind that an appropriate final logo must be 135×155 pixels (width × height) and be in PNG format. A "favicon" version will be either 16×16 or 32×32 pixels. Mandelbrot set I know it's not exactly the latest thing in mathematics anymore, but I think a logo with a Mandelbrot set background (and the words "Mathematics Wikia", of course) would be distinctive and might make an acceptable "favicon". We can try different versions, for example a "full" Mandelbrot set versus just the right side of it (the "butt" of the "snowman"). - dcljr 08:44, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Mandlogo1 Here's an example, just to get the basic idea. I have no talent for graphic design, so I'm not claiming this looks good as I've composed it. - dcljr 09:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) : :Oh heck, I like the Mandelbrot idea. Actually, I have been tinkering around with Python scripts in my spare time to render the set. I should have a window rendered sometime when I have more time to tinker with coloring, but for now, I have grading to do and midterms to prepare for. (I love grad school) Localhost00 06:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :: I like it too. (But I don't know if it's a good favicon) ---'ko (talk)' 01:48, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Perhaps the favicon version can show just a portion of the image, so it can still be recognized as a Mandelbrot set at the tiny size required of an icon. The image I uploaded, BTW, came from the default settings of the fractal program I used (XaoS). We can play around with the colors and cropping/zooming. I'll try another version in a few days, maybe. - dcljr 20:15, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :: Looks great. You'll have to try it out with your wikia color scheme, first, though, and tweak the colors if necessary. To comment on the current logo, it's a bit too busy with images. Your proposal takes just one basic idea strongly associated with mathematics and overlays it with some basic text. Simple, but effective. Whikiker 04:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Logo : No more suggestions, no more comments, so what do we do? Can we implement it now? --'ko (talk)' 09:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :: Go ahead for now, this is something that I kinda forgot about. Been busy with graduate school, and when winter came around, I just forgot about it. I will probably put up something similar, but with some antialiasing and semi-transparency involved. Localhost00 21:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::: I already replaced the logo. --koイsuru (talk) 11:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) OK, about the favicon. We can always have a favicon either based on the set or not, or whatever. It can be as simple as a big fat plus sign... we don't have to fit everything on 256 pixels. --koイsuru (talk) 11:40, 11 March 2009 (UTC)